A world of new possibilities
by dance-shop-snark
Summary: What if One tree hill wasn't what it is. Starting with freshman year, it's my own personal television show based off characters from one tree hill.read and you won't be disappointed. serialized.
1. pilot

**A/N: This story contains characters of One Tree Hill. And _maybe_ in the future some similar story lines. But for the most part, it's me taking the characters (the back story is the same though) and starting with the very beginning of the show. Actually thats a lie. Lol. I'm starting with freshman year of highschool. So Lucas and Nathan are still related, etc and all that stuff from before the show started like the history/relations etc is the same. **

**Please review. Honestly. I'd like to know things I do well and not so well because I'm going to college for English and writing so I'd like to have a good idea of my strengths and weaknesses. Plus I'm taking time out of my day for y'all to enjoy so it's just polite :). Thanks for taking time out to read. (I should be reading Nietzsche right about now but this seemed so much better lol)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the music that it used, none of the characters (unless I make one up for later). I'm not making money, this is just for enjoyment :). **

**P.S. This first chapter is short. It just kind of introduces Lucas and a little of his life situation. But as soon as I post it I'm going to work on the second chapter (or rather first full "episode", I'm just going to be calling this short thing the pilot ) so it just might be up later this evening . **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

The sudden rush of light to his eyes, and the sensation of covers being pulled from his body woke Lucas Scott from his bed with a groan.

"Don't give me that groan Lucas Eugene Scott" said his mother Karen as she swatted him playfully on the butt. "It's your first day of school. You can't be late when you haven't even had to get up all summer."

Lucas Grumbled something that resembled the words "Okay mom whatever", and made an effort to sit up, swinging his legs over the bedside.

As his eyes adjusted to the light he couldn't help but thinking the day had to be good. Even through his curtains he could see the light extremely well. And it was warm. Perfect way to start a day.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

10 minuets, 1 t-shirt, 1 pair of shorts , 2 shoes, and a bagel later, Lucas was again ready. Ready to start a new year. Ready to learn, ready to grow, and ready to take on life.

And ready to fail. Something in the back of his mind was saying that things weren't going to be any different this year. He tried to ignore it but it wouldn't go away. He had a brother who hated him (which wouldn't be as bad he guessed, if that same brother wasn't so much higher on the social ladder. But the sad truth was Nathan Scott practically owned the school hierarchy. And after all why should high school be any different then middle or elementary?), and he had a dad whose feelings were so far beyond even vehement hate.

But the one thing he would always be grateful for would be his true friends. There was his best friend Haley (more commonly hales), and all his river court buddies (river court being the basketball court they all loved, and in which they practically lived). There was Mouth and Jimmy, and Skills and a couple others who he knew he could trust. After all, the fact of the matter was Lucas was happy most of the time. He had true friends and a great mom. And he had basketball. Sure it'd be cool to play on his school team (made impossible by the simple fact that Nathan was sure to rule that too), or to be a little bit more well respected within the school, or to get out of things because teachers were scared that his dad would retaliate against them (Not that Dan Scott was considered his father in his mind).

Or to have a girlfriend. And not the Haley type girlfriend who was a girl with friend like qualities. But someone who shared interests with him, and someone who he could share intimate things with. Someone who would look to him for support. Someone who would fit perfectly into the crook of his arm, who he could hold for hours. While most of the people he knew were wasting their time with drunk people at parties or hooking up for hooking ups sake, he actually wanted something deep. He was looking for love. He contributed his deepness to his everlasting love of literature and music. It made him... cultured.

So making up his mind that high school was only four years of his life he'd have to endure, he grabbed his bag, 10 bucks, and a copy of The Idiot by Fyodor Dostoevsky, and headed off to school.

If only he knew how many things could fit inside of four years. Because what a long four years it would be.


	2. I Wanna Be A Kennedy

**A/N: So here it is. The first episode. As a note for future reference all chapter title's are song names. (which again, I do not own).**

**Also sorry this one took longer to get out then I thought it would. Stomach cramps are getting out of control making it hard to function.**

**PS: this chapter introduces Peyton, Brooke, Haley, and a little bit of Mouth. Watch for the next couple episodes to finish introducing key characters. **

**Chapter one: I wanna be a Kennedy**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_i wanna be a Kennedy  
i wanna be a big heart breaker  
live fast and for real  
and you can follow it in the papers  
i wanna be a Kennedy  
i wanna shake hands with heroes   
and kiss the girls of centerfolds on the tongue  
and die young_

"Here we go" Lucas said quietly to himself. He slowly inhaled a deep breath, taking in the warm days sunny rays. And as he exhaled, he took his first steps into Tree Hill High.

The school was bustling with all the action of first day. All it took was a glance around to see who fit where. The Freshman mostly looked scared, except for a choice few who, in classic clique fashion, either had friends already at the school, or knew that no one would give them any trouble. The sophomores would snicker at those scared freshman and glare at the comfortable ones. After all this was their first year that they weren't the scared, unsure ones. They wanted to get over being the picked on frosh by passing that duty on. But they weren't about to be nice to the ones who weren't nervous. What gave them the right to have popularity already?

The juniors mostly looked bored to be back at school, and payed no mind to the freshman. Been there done that. And of course their were the seniors who had the biggest cliques of all. The all looked like they had accepted their place in the foxhole, and just wanted to graduate already.

People were milling about comparing schedules, meeting up with friends, and talking about the best schools back parties for the weekend.

Lucas made his way over towards the schedule pick up line and spotted Haley up near the front.

"Hales!" he cried out at her, as she turned towards him with big bright eyes and a smile that told him she was glad to see him.

"HEY!" she said enthusiastically. "So, have you decided if we're gonna go all breakfast club and shake things up, or will we be pulling a ferris Bueller this year?"

"Hales you wouldn't skip class if the world was about to blow." he snorted.

"Hey now, did you have to spoil my new 'tude? I was going for a totally new, edgy Haley. It's high school right? We get to start over."

Lucas gave her a "You now I'm right" face.

"Okay Okay your right. I wouldn't skip class if the world was about to blow" she gave in.

Lucas smiled at her but was broken from his thoughts by a voice.

"Name?" It barked. Apparently they had reached the beginning of the line and missed the first time the receptionist had asked him for his name.

"Note to self: receptionistbitch." Haley whispered into his ear, as he stifled a laugh.

"Lucas Scott" he told her. Suddenly the harsh lines in her face faded and a bright smile crossed her lips.

"You must be Dan Scott's boy. A huge basketball star I hear. I'm such a big fan of the game."

Haley let out a gaging sound from behind him and Lucas' face turned an unappealing shade of crimson.

"No actually I don't even really know Dan Scott." He stammered. It wasn't an outright lie at least. Sure he _knew_ him, and he was his "father" but he didn't really know him well. And what he did know was that Dan Scott was an ass.

The receptionist's face turned hard again as she lazily thrust his class list at him without another word. Haley was trying her best not to burst out laughing.

"Haley James" she told the lady, only to receive her schedule in the same "hurry up and get out of the way" fashion. This lady had clearly been popular in high school, and was only worried about meeting important people.

Haley and Lucas had a habit of making fun of social climbers. It was them against the world for the most part. Haley had God knows how many siblings and her parents were a little out of it. But though they never admitted it to each other both of them did ultimately want more. They wanted friends they could trust (other than each other of course) and to do something great with their lives.

"Lemme see" demanded Haley, pointing at the class list in Lucas's hand.

He handed it over to her and she glanced at them as they made their way to their lockers.

_Lucas Scott. Age 15. Guardian: Karen Roe 403-673-2090_

_1. Math 1a Honors room 607 Duland_

_2. Current World Affairs 1a room 502 Seipp_

_3. Study hall library Hanson _

_4. Advanced Freshman Lit room 201 Lake_

_5. Gym " Miller_

_6. Chemistry room 608 Klopsch. _

"Well? How's it look?" Lucas asked impatiently.

"It looks like we have 1 class together. That sucks." Haley sighed.

"Which one" asked Lucas grimly.

"Lit, 4th period."

"Well what else you got?"

"Well I have CWA at the same time as you, 2nd period but I have Peterson. 1st is the tutor center, 3rd is physics, 5th pre cal, and gym 6th."

"That does su..." Lucas stopped mid sentence and halted in his tracks. Haley kept going a few paces before noticing and turning around to see what the deal was.

"Lucas what are..." she turned her head towards where he was looking at likewise stopped in the middle of her sentence to roll her eyes.

"Oh brother" she moaned and continued walking. Lucas didn't seem to notice.

Because standing at her locker a couple yards away from him was none other then Peyton Sawyer. Lucas had known her since he could remember. Okay so that was a lie. Sort of. He knew her, and _had_ gone to school with her since elementary. But that was all he knew. Well that and that she was the girl of his constant dreams. (And he hated to admit, but of his fantasies. He was male after all). She was beautiful and talented and tortured. And she was looking incredibly amazing today.

Lucas was hopping she wouldn't spot him. Or that if she did she'd run over to him and tell him that she thought about him every day. Which wasn't likely.

_i'll be brave tonight  
either live or die  
i'll be brave tonight  
standing tall and bright  
such romantic eyes   
got me hypnotized  
and if i had my chance i'd never let you go  
and if i had my chance i'd never let you go_

He watched her. She was so beautiful it almost hurt. He watched as her long, golden blond hair fell to the middle of her back in a cascade of shiny, bouncy curls. She wore skinny jeans which drew his eyes to her long, somewhat chicken-y legs. Her shirt was a black t with pink and white skulls on it and the phrase "I love you to Death". She was always surprising to him. Her friends were all popular. She was popular. And yet she seemed so... lost. At least to Lucas. And she often dressed very punk for her crowd. She had a Website "punk and disorderly which displayed her art work and live podcasts. It was like an on line journal. And it held a webcam that was going almost all the time. Lucas had to admit he had watched her on it more than once. She mesmerized, and confused him.

Her tall slender figure, was bent down placing books in her locker. Lucas wanted to go talk to her. But what about? There was also another problem. Her boyfriend. And wouldn't you know her boyfriend just happened to be Nathan Scott. As if his life wasn't perfect enough already.

_i wanna be a kennedy  
i wanna be tall and handsome  
i'd conquer the world  
and you'd see me on television  
if i could be a kennedy  
if i could be a big heartbreaker  
i'd watch you crash into my arms  
with the stars under the barrel of a gun  
we die young_

Soon, Peyton was surrounded by some of her many friends.

"Well Scott, you missed your chance." he signed and left to find Haley.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton Sawyer was having a bad day. She should have been happy and she knew it. She had friends, and a secure place in life as far as status was concerned. Sometimes she wished she could have gone unnoticed by these people she called friends. Sure they hung out and stuff but most of them were so superficial it made her want to shoot herself in the face. And it wasn't like she had any friends she could actually talk to. Not about anything real anyways.

But that wasn't what made her day so bad. She woke up in a good enough mood. But as soon as she took her first steps into the high school, it hit her. She was a teenage girl, entering high school, where things were going to happen. Her first formal, her drivers license, her first car, her first job. Maybe even her first time (if you know what I mean). And she had no mother. No female who could relate to the trials she would face, or to joy's she would experience. She was even bummed that she'd never got a comfortable sex talk. Because, well face it, her dad was just awkward. He had tried once before and.. well.. that just didn't work out. Actually Peyton had reached into her pocket while he was trying to avoid eye contact, and set off her ring tone. Then she'd given him an "Oh sorry dad it's Brooke it's probably important.", and has rushed out. Larry Sawyer decided in that moment that no more efforts on his part would be made. Beside school dealt with that stuff at one point right? But soon after Larry had gotten his own dredging company and was out at sea about 20 times for every one time he was home, so he never really got the chance for another talk anyways.

Peyton was drawn from her thoughts by the sight of her best friend, Brooke Davis, and her ever present thousand watt smile. If there was one person in the world Peyton loved more than life itself, it was Brooke. She was a good listener, a good friend, and in an ever lasting good mood. Which sure got annoying when Peyton was broody, but deep down Peyton admired it. She was superficial and the totally typical high school teen queen. To the world anyways. If there was one thing that Peyton hated it was that Brooke was incapable of showing her real self to the world. Which Peyton admitted might be a bit hypocritical (she had the same problem in a way), but Peyton got to see the real Brooke at times when it was just them, and she suspected that the world would love her even more. But Brooke thought that she had to be the everybody's girl.

"Hey P Sawyer" Brooke cooed.

"Hey B Davis" Peyton replied a smile forming on her lips. Brooke could on occasion push bad thoughts from Peyton's ever thinking mind.

"Like my new outfit!?" Brooke asked gleefully as she whirled around to show it off. The Michael Kors Lace mini dress was tight enough that it didn't move much. The already mini dress was made significantly shorter by the pair of white, Jimmy Choo sling backs which adorned her perfectly pedicured feet.

"It's...short." Peyton said, choosing not to say it in a more blunt fashion.

"Is there any other length?" Brooke said seductively with a playful laugh.

Peyton couldn't help but smile back at her gorgeous friend. Yes it _was_ short, but if anyone could pull it off, it would be Brooke.

"So let's see your schedule P sawyer."

_Peyton Sawyer. Age 15. Guardian: Larry Sawyer 403-678-5923_

_1. Math 1a Honors room 607 Duland_

_2. Current World Affairs 1a room 502 Seipp_

_3. Study hall library Hanson _

_4. Advanced Freshman Lit room 201 Lake_

_5. Gym " Miller_

_6. Chemistry room 608 Klopsch. _

"Well we have a total of 1 class together. Great." Brooke snarked.

"Which one?"

"Gym. The stupidest class ever. I'll see if I can switch into the library for study hall. All your other classes are too smart for me." she laughed.

"Whatever B Davis." and the pair grabbed their bags and headed to their classes. The girls were too busy laughing to notice Peyton's class list fall from her bag and float to the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Great Lucas, just great." Lucas mentally kicked himself. The first day and he had forgotten to bring pencils. Which shouldn't have been a big deal if he hadn't had to get the assiest math teacher ever. Mr. Duland had angrily informed him that it was not a good sign as to be so irresponsible the first day and come to class unprepared. While most of the class snickered, Mouth, who happened to have the same class and got seated next to him (to both their enjoyment), offered him an extra one. Home free? Not a chance. The teacher squashed that idea telling Mouth that it wasn't his responsibility to save the drowning fish. Ouch. Then he sent Lucas to the Tree High supply shop to buy a pack. Which sucked because he had just bought pencils at the store. He just happened to have forgotten them in his room desk.

On his way back to class he almost fell flat on his ass. Stopping to see what had caused him to slip, he bent down and picked up a piece of paper. It appeared blank but upon turning it over he discovered it was a class list.

Belonging to none other then Peyton Sawyer. Who happened to have every class with him. Then why hadn't she been in math? Which he guessed wasn't a bad thing, because it saved him from knowing that she would have seen his not so smooth first encounter with Mr Duland.

But more importantly, he had 6 periods with her. 6 hours of chances to talk to her. And he had her schedule. His first official excuse to make verbal contact with Peyton Sawyer. Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad after all.

_i'll be brave tonight  
either live or die  
i'll be brave tonight  
standing tall and bright  
such romantic eyes  
got me hypnotized  
and if i had my chance i'd never let you go  
and if i had my chance i'd never let you go  
and if i had my chance i'd never let you go_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

- - - - - - - - - - -

"**I wanna be a Kennedy" **

**Lyrics provided by Kill Hannah**

**Coming soon: 'Episode 2' "I Should've known" High Schools just starting But Peyton's relationship with Nathan is declining, as she starts to see things she never noticed. Brooke and Peyton try out for cheer leading, Haley takes on her first tutor roll, and Mouth gets a date.**


End file.
